Hasta que las mentiras nos separen
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: Gabriel, preocupado por el desastre que es la vida amorosa de su hijo y la imagen que ésta ocasiona a su empresa, decide conseguirle una esposa... no si antes Adrien decide buscarse una por cuenta propia. O en el que Adrien es experto en meterse en líos.
1. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: MLB le pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

Hasta que las mentiras nos separen

Prólogo.

Gabriel dejó caer con enfado la revista de chismes que había estado leyendo. Era la quinta ocasión en los últimos tres meses que leía sobre el desastre que era la vida amorosa de su hijo. Dejó escapar un bufido de frustración mientras le solicitaba a Nathalie que lo llamara a su oficina. Era una suerte que trabajara en el departamento de Administración de la empresa y no tuviera que esperar demasiado para verlo aparecer a través de la gran puerta de la habitación.

– Nathalie me pidió que viniera – dijo el rubio cauteloso – ¿Está todo en orden, Padre?

– No, no lo está, Adrien – afirmó el hombre, dirigiendo su mirada furtiva hacia su hijo, quien parecía confundido, por lo que decidió continuar – He notado que últimamente tus relaciones amorosas no van del todo bien, y al parecer no soy el único – comentó, señalando con una mano la revista sobre su escritorio.

– ¿Me espías? – inquirió destanteado el joven, leyendo el artículo y reconociendo las imágenes que lo acompañaban.

– No es espiar si aparece en una revista pública – Gabriel se acomodó las gafas con disgusto, ante la negativa de su hijo – Y no es la primera vez que sucede.

– ¡Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes cómo son! – expresó Adrien indignado – No es la primera vez que inventan noticias como ésta.

– De cualquier manera, no son buena publicidad para la compañía – explicó el Agreste mayor – Y probablemente no son la fuente más confiable, pero puedo decir que tienes problemas para relacionarte con las mujeres.

Adrien quedó boquiabierto. Sintió su rostro entero enrojecerse ante la vergüenza que le provocaba tener esa conversación con su padre. Se levantó indignado de su asiento, dispuesto a retirarse en ese momento.

– Con todo respeto, Padre, eso no es de tu incumbencia – espetó, y antes de poder salir por la puerta, su padre le llamó la atención.

– En realidad, sí lo es. Como dueño de esta compañía tengo derecho de hacer lo que considere conveniente – Gabriel remarcó con autoridad – Y como tu padre, únicamente quiero hacer lo mejor por tu bienestar.

Adrien giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente al hombre, y justo cuando abrió la boca para opinar al respecto, su padre le tomó el hombro como solía hacerlo para interrumpirlo.

– Es por eso que he decidido conseguirte una esposa – dijo tan tranquilo, como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, nada lo había preparado para eso. Miró a su padre con incredulidad, inspeccionando su rostro para detectar cualquier señal que le indicara que estaba bromeando.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó cuando se dio cuenta que, en efecto, no estaba bromeando.

– Estoy seguro de que, no sólo mejorará la imagen de la compañía, sino que evitará otra decepción amorosa en tu vida.

– ¿Y crees que eso lo vas a conseguir forzándome a tener una relación con una desconocida?

– Naturalmente – respondió el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza, ajeno al sarcasmo de la pregunta.

Adrien tenía que estar soñando, no existía manera en la que su padre pudiera estar hablando en serio. Sin duda era una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

– ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – se quejó, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no? – inquirió Gabriel – No quiero que termines como yo.

¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso no veía todos los motivos legales y morales por los que no podía hacer algo semejante? ¿Que estaban en el siglo diecinueve?

– ¡Soy un adulto perfectamente capaz de decidir si quiero o no casarme, y con quién hacerlo!

Llegando a la conclusión de que su padre haría caso omiso a todos sus reclamos, le ofreció la única respuesta sensata que su alterado cerebro pudo generar.

– Y, además, ya estoy en una relación seria – la mentira fluyó de su boca, decidiendo continuar ante la mirada no convencida de su padre – De hecho, estamos comprometidos.

Gabriel emitió un respingo que casi pasó desapercibido. No podía decidir si su hijo le estaba mintiendo, o si le ocultaba aspectos importantes de su vida. De cualquier manera, estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de eso.

– ¿Ah sí? Y quién es esta _misteriosa joven_ que aún no he tenido el placer de conocer – indagó haciendo énfasis con los dedos.

– La conocerás pronto – aseguró Adrien, dándose de golpes en la cabeza por hacer semejante promesa.

– Eso espero – con eso regresó a su asiento, indicándole a su hijo que era todo – Tráela a cenar a la mansión… esta noche.

El rubio se detuvo en seco momentáneamente, antes de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y retirarse de la oficina.

Una vez en el pasillo, muy alejado de la oficina, escuchó las carcajadas de su _kwami_ dentro de su camisa. Dio una inspección rápida a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie, y dirigió la atención al interior de la chaqueta.

– No es gracioso, _Plagg_ – lo regañó – Esto es serio.

– En primer lugar, es _muy_ gracioso, en segundo, no es mi culpa que todos estos años no te enseñaran a inventar buenas excusas.

Adrien le dirigió una mirada fulminante, y avanzó tambaleándose hacia la salida del edificio, necesitaba aire. Ignoró los saludos de los trabajadores en el área de recepción, incapaz de mantener su atención en cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto no está pasando – avanzó desprevenido por las calles más próximas, siendo esquivado por los transeúntes molestos – ¿Qué bicho le picó? No existe manera de que consiga una chica que esté dispuesta a ser mi prometida en las próximas diez horas, y Padre se va a dar cuenta que…

En eso, su desvarío fue detenido con un fuerte choque y una ligera sensación de ardor esparciéndose por su pecho. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos enormes ojos azules repletos de preocupación.

– ¡Lo siento tanto! Soy muy torpe – le dijo la chica apenada, ofreciéndole un par de servilletas, que también terminaron en el suelo al darse cuenta contra quién había chocado – ¿Adrien?

El aludido ignoró la gran mancha de café en su camisa y por un segundo se permitió olvidar su dilema para convencer a su amiga de que todo estaba bien… bueno, no _._.

– Descuida, Marinette, no es grave. Era yo el que no estaba prestando atención.

– Tu camisa está arruinada, de verdad lo siento. ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?

– No es nada, ya iba a casa, de cualquier manera.

Adrien recordó de golpe el embrollo en el que estaba metido y sus ojos fueron a parar en la pelinegra: excelente diseñadora, buena amiga de la infancia, dulce y gentil, increíblemente hermosa… de repente todo hizo clic.

– De hecho… Marinette – la llamó con un nudo en la garganta – ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

– ¡Lo que sea! Pídelo y considéralo hecho – se apresuró a responder.

– ¿Puedes fingir ser mi novia por una noche para que mi padre no intente arreglarme un matrimonio con una desconocida? – dijo de manera tan veloz que la pelinegra casi se pierde entre las palabras – ¿Por favor?

Decir que estaba atónita era poco. A pesar de haber superado su enamoramiento después de tantos años, una sensación de _déjà vu_ le recorrió el cuerpo al no poder formular palabras frente al modelo.

– ¿Quieres… quieres que pretenda ser tu novia?

– Prometida, de hecho – corrigió Adrien.

– Oh Adrien, no creo que esa sea la solución – intentó sazonar la chica - ¿Ya intentaste hablar con tu padre?

– Él no entiende – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y juntando sus manos a manera de súplica – Por favooor, Marinette.

– ¿Sólo por una noche? – cuestionó la susodicha, incapaz de ignorar los ojos de cachorro del muchacho.

– Sólo por una noche – confirmó esperanzado.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y le dirigió una última mirada, inconsciente del lío en el que estaba a punto de meterse.

– D…de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Holaaaa queridos lectores, aquí vengo a molestarlos con una nueva historia que estoy segura de que saben para dónde está encaminada, porque soy la madre de todos los clichés. Espero que le den una oportunidad y si les gustó me lo pueden hacer saber con un review, y si no también jaja.**

 **Saludos y besitos para todos.**


	2. I- Un afortunado accidente

**Disclaimer: MLB le pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

Hasta que las mentiras nos separen

Capítulo I. Un afortunado accidente.

Marinette inspeccionó su imagen por undécima vez en los últimos treinta minutos. Contemplaba cuidadosamente su reflejo, agradeciendo que su naturaleza perfeccionista saliera a la siempre que se trataba de una ocasión importante. Y qué otro motivo más importante para lucir prolija que la primera cena oficial con su falso futuro suegro, padre del ex-amor de su vida.

No había visto el reloj, pero, a juzgar por los colores que llenaban el cielo indicando el crepúsculo, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Adrien pasara a recogerla. Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, escuchó un suave golpe a su puerta. Con un sobresalto se incorporó y fue a atender, no sin antes darse un último vistazo en el espejo y depositar un par de galletas a su bolso, dedicándole una sonrisa a su kwami antes de cerrarlo.

Nada ni nadie la preparó para la encantadora imagen que la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta: Adrien por sí solo era atractivo, Adrien vestido de traje era un arma letal.

" _Tan atractivo_ " pensó.

– Gracias… supongo – respondió Adrien, un leve sonrojo esparciéndose por su rostro – Tú también luces linda.

¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo su propio sonrojo propagarse en sus mejillas.

Antes de que un incómodo silencio pudiera formarse, Adrien le extendió el ramo de flores que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido por la pelinegra.

– Supuse que ésta sería como nuestra primera cita – explicó el rubio – Aunque técnicamente hemos estado " _saliendo_ " por más tiempo.

Marinette aceptó el ramo, permitiéndose apreciar el gesto de Adrien por unos segundos para finalmente preguntarle si estaba listo para irse, a lo que el chico únicamente asintió.

El trayecto fue más ameno de lo que Marinette había anticipado. Pronto se encontraron entrando por el gran portón de la mansión, y justo cuando la pelinegra se preparaba para bajar, Adrien la detuvo, sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca.

– Espera, casi lo olvido – extrajo una pequeña caja del interior de su saco y se la extendió a la chica – Es para ti.

Cuando Marinette la abrió y encontró un nada modesto anillo de compromiso, ahogó un grito de asombro. Esta no era la manera en la que su yo de catorce imaginó que Adrien Agreste le daría un anillo.

Reparó en la bella argolla de platino, decorada con una hilera de pequeños diamantes circulares. No pudo evitar posar su dedo sobre el enorme diamante de corte _princesa_ que resplandecía incluso con la tenue luz del automóvil. Ella no conocía exactamente de joyería, pero sabía que era costoso.

– ¿No te parece exagerado gastar miles de euros sólo para encubrir tu engaño? – preguntó la joven aún incrédula – Pudiste haberme dado uno de utilería o algo por el estilo.

– Es de la línea de joyería de mi padre – explicó el rubio ligeramente apenado – Él notaría a distancia un anillo corriente y no quiero que sospeche.

" _Malditos ricos"_ pensó Marinette.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste que estabas comprometido? – cuestionó nuevamente la pelinegra – ¿No era más sencillo decirle que soy tu novia?

Adrien se quedó con la cara inmutable, contemplando la idea por un segundo y sintiéndose como un estúpido por no haberlo pensado un día atrás.

– Entré en pánico – respondió inexpresivamente.

– Eres increíble – la pelinegra dejó que se le escapara una risita ante las ocurrencias de su amigo – Te lo devolveré tan pronto esto se termine.

– No es necesario. Lo escogí especialmente para ti, Marinette – la sonrisa que le dedicó el modelo la hacía sentir cálida por dentro, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír de vuelta – ¿Estás lista?

Marinette sintió las manos sudorosas y los nervios arremolinarse en su interior, pero finalmente asintió y dirigió al rubio una mirada de determinación.

– Es hora del _show_.

* * *

Fueron dirigidos por Nathalie hasta el salón principal, donde el Sr. Agreste aguardaba dramáticamente en el descanso de la escalera imperial. Examinó a la acompañante de su hijo, y al observar de quién se trataba, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

– Padre, ella es Marinette, mi prometida – Adrien sostenía de la mano a la pelinegra, señalándola respetuosamente con la otra.

– _Madmoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, que grata sorpresa verla fuera del trabajo – saludó el hombre con una ligera reverencia – Y más aún dadas las circunstancias.

Gabriel sonrió para sí mismo al percibir la fugaz mirada de confusión de su hijo.

– ¿Trabajas para mi padre? – preguntó, mostrando más asombro del que hubiera preferido.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, Gabriel tomó la palabra.

– _Madmoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng es una de mis diseñadoras más prometedoras. Es curioso que no lo supieras, Adrien.

El aludido enmudeció, suplicando a su cerebro que pensara en una excusa creíble. Pero la voz de Marinette lo sacó del trance.

– Creo que eso es mi culpa, _Monsieur_ Agreste – expuso la joven – No es común que Adrien y yo nos veamos en el trabajo, y temí que, si le contaba que trabajo para usted, él pudiera pensar que yo quiero sacarle provecho a su _estatus_.

Marinette era un salvavidas en medio del océano, decidió Adrien mientras exhalaba con alivio y le dirigía una mirada llena de adoración, retomando inmediatamente su papel.

– Aw, Mari, yo nunca podría pensar eso de ti – dijo con un guiño.

Gabriel observó la mirada de ternura de la chica, por lo que se apresuró a intervenir para evitar la prolongación de ese momento _saturado_ de romance.

– Detesto interrumpir – mintió – Pero creo que es momento de pasar al comedor.

* * *

Si no hubiera sido porque Marinette había asistido a diferentes eventos de la compañía, se habría desconcertado por la cena de cinco tiempos. Intentó concentrarse, en su lugar, en mantener la calma por el resto de la velada y suplicar que Gabriel no los interrogara. Pero la primera pregunta llegó incluso antes de que sirvieran el entremés.

– ¿En dónde se conocieron? – preguntó casualmente – Evidentemente no fue en el trabajo.

– En el _collège_ * – respondió Adrien con total seguridad, después de todo era la verdad – Hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces.

– ¿Buenos amigos? ¿Cómo fue que comenzaron a salir, entonces? – les cuestionó con auténtica curiosidad.

– Cielos, esto es tan vergonzoso, derramé por accidente mi café en la camisa de Adrien y cuando le pregunté si podía hacer algo para compensarlo, él respondió que con una cita quedaríamos a mano – Marinette se adelantó a responder, mostrando una expresión ensoñadora – Creo que fue un accidente muy afortunado.

– Un suceso muy fortuito, en efecto – comentó Gabriel complacido.

– Desde entonces somos inseparables – añadió el rubio, satisfecho con la respuesta de su _prometida_. – Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

– Tendrá que disculpar el exceso de personalidad de mi hijo, _mademoiselle_ – Gabriel rodó los ojos – Es igual que su madre.

– Por favor, dígame Marinette – dijo cortésmente – Y, con todo respeto, esa es una de las cosas que más _amo_ de Adrien.

Las palabras de la pelinegra rodaron sinceramente, y las acompañó con un ligero apretón a la mano de Adrien, quien tenía que reconocer que su actuación dio justo en el _punto_.

A partir de eso, Marinette se encargó de responder con practicado profesionalismo a la mayoría de las preguntas, para impresión de ambos Agrestes. Al demonio con el salvavidas, Marinette era un _maldito_ crucero todo-incluido a la deriva.

Tal como lo predijo Adrien, su padre inspeccionó la sortijade la pelinegra, felicitando a su hijo por su gusto exquisito, y justo cuando los meseros aparecían con la ensalada del segundo tiempo, Gabriel aprovechó para cambiar abruptamente la conversación.

– Espero que esta unión no se derive de una _travesura extramatrimonial_ – advirtió, haciendo énfasis y apuntando con su tenedor alternadamente entre ambos jóvenes, logrando una reacción instantánea en el rubio.

Por otra parte, Marinette no parecía comprender las implicaciones de la acusación de su futuro _suegro_.

– ¿A qué se refiere, _Monsieur_ Agreste? – musitó, insegura de si debía hacerlo.

– ¡Mi padre quiere saber si estás embarazada! – exclamó Adrien, al borde de sufrir un colapso mental.

– ¿QUEEÉ? – Marinette comenzó a agitar desenfrenadamente sus brazos, un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, tan fuerte como el deseo de que se la tragara la tierra – ¡Adrien y yo no…! ¡Nosotros no hemos…! ¡ _Aghhh_!

Gabriel pareció no inmutarse por el despliegue emocional de sus invitados, simplemente levantó una ceja y se sacudió el hombro.

– A pesar de eso, espero que me den un nieto en el futuro cercano – comentó con completa naturalidad – Un heredero para la marca Agreste.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el impacto de la cabeza de Adrien contra la mesa. Mientras tanto, Marinette cubría su cara con sus manos para ocultar su imposiblemente enrojecido rostro.

Afortunadamente eso fue lo peor de la noche. La cena llegó al quinto tiempo sin otro percance embarazoso y pronto Adrien y Marinette se encontraron a la puerta.

O quizás Adrien habló muy pronto, porque, justo antes de despedirse, Gabriel realizó la única pregunta que Adrien esperaba no tener que responder.

– ¿Cuándo será la boda? – La pareja se miró mutuamente, balbuceando, sin saber que responder.

– Aún… aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso…

– Tonterías – interrumpió Gabriel con expresión neutra – Les quitaré ese peso de encima y me encargaré de la planeación de la boda para que la podamos realizar lo más pronto posible.

 _Oh mierda… eso no es bueno_.

– Y _madmois_ … eh… Marinette, he decidido que personalmente diseñaré su vestido – la pelinegra abrió la boca para reclamar, pero el señorAgreste le indicó detenerse con una mano – Es lo que mi adorada esposa hubiera querido.

Marinette golpeó el costando de Adrien, buscando ayuda, sin embargo, él lucía igual de consternado que ella. Y antes de que su padre pudiera hacer más ofrecimientos para empeorar las cosas, Adrien prácticamente la arrastró hasta el auto.

– Estamos jodidos – declaró el rubio, seguro de que nada podía ser peor en ese momento.

– _Sip_ …

No fue hasta que se encontraron afuera del edificio de la pelinegra que Adrien se atrevió a hablar nuevamente de lo ocurrido.

– Lamento todo esto, Marinette – se disculpó, la angustia inundando su voz – Entenderé si quieres salirte de este embrollo.

La chica se simpatizó por el modelo, prometida o no prometida, no soportaba verlo afligido. Colocó una mano en su hombro, forzándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

– Estamos juntos en esto, Adrien – le aseguró – Para eso están los amigos.

* * *

 **Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, la escribo con toda la inspiración de las comedias románticas baratas y con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **E infinitos agradecimientos a las/los que dejaron review, hacen mi día como no tienen idea. Les mando un abrazo enorme.**

 ***El** _ **collège**_ **viene siendo parte de la educación secundaria en Francia, tengo entendido que abarca las edades estimadas de los personajes… entonces a lo mejor está mal, pero síganme la corriente xD**


	3. II- Mi suegro no me deja en paz

**Disclaimer: MLB le pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

Hasta que las mentiras nos separen

Capítulo II. Mi suegro falso no me deja en paz.

– No es gracioso – exclamó Marinette, frustrada con sus padres que no paraban de reír después de haberles contado sobre el dilema en el que se encontraba. Esa **no** era la reacción que esperaba.

– Lo siento, hija – murmuró su madre entre risas – Pero tienes que admitir que es muy gracioso.

En cualquier otro escenario la situación no les habría parecido tan divertido, después de todo no te alegras cuando tu hija te cuenta que aceptó un compromiso falso con el hijo de su jefe. Pero da la casualidad de que el hijo de su jefe es el mismo muchacho amable y respetuoso del que estuvo enamorada toda la preparatoria. La ironía del asunto era increíble, prácticamente hilarante.

– Pero dime, Marinette – comentó su padre cuando su propia risa comenzaba a disiparse – ¿Por qué no simplemente te pidió que fingieras ser su novia?

– ¡Eso no importa! – dijo la pelinegra, como si ella misma no se hubiera cuestionado lo mismo el día anterior – Lo que importa es que ahora estoy metida en un aprieto y cuando Monsieur Agreste se de cuenta me va a despedir, o peor.

– Estoy segura de que Monsieur Agreste entenderá, sólo tienes que esperar a que Adrien le cuente la verdad – el optimismo de su madre no era suficiente para calmar sus nervios – Pero deberías sugerirle por el bien de ambos que no se demore mucho.

– Tengo que regresar al trabajo – Suspiró resignada y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la panadería. Les dio un último abrazo a sus padres antes de pedirles que no contaran nada de todo ese asunto.

– Le mandas nuestros saludos a Adrien, querida – se despidió su madre.

– Y sabes dónde encontrarnos si necesitan a alguien qué haga el pastel de boda.

Marinette sólo gruñó derrotada.

* * *

Resignada regresó a su oficina en las instalaciones de la compañía Agreste. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, no lograba dejar de pensar en todo el asunto de su compromiso falso. Se estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca soñó con Adrien pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, sólo que no esperaba que fuera de esta manera y menos con su trabajo en juego.

– ¿Por qué me meto en estos aprietos, Tikki? – cuestionó a su kwami que yacía en su escritorio comiendo una galleta – ¿Por qué me lo pidió a mí, de todas las personas que existen en París?

– Adrien confía en ti, Marinette – respondió la pequeña criatura – Aún pienso que había mejores alternativas, y si no te sientes cómoda puedes decirle a Adrien, seguro entenderá.

Eso lo tenía claro la pelinegra. El segundo en el que le comentara al chico que no quería continuar con todo el teatro en el que había metido a ambos, él entendería y le contaría a su padre la verdad. Era así de amable y comprensivo.

Pero también era su mejor amigo y no quería defraudarlo.

– No puedo hacerle eso – la pelinegra dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de su gran silla y jugueteó inquietamente con el anillo que Adrien le había entregado la noche anterior – Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es esperar a que esto se termine y evitar cruzarme con Monsieur Agreste lo más que pueda.

Pero evitar a Gabriel Agreste dentro de su propia compañía y después de decirle que te vas a casar con su único hijo era algo que no podías hacer. Pues inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Nathalie a través del intercomunicador de su teléfono.

– El señor Agreste desea verla en su oficina – ordenó con su usual voz monótona.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que Nathalie había cortado la llamada, dejó caer nuevamente todo su peso sobre su silla y lamentó su existencia, antes de levantarse de su lugar y coger las carpetas con los diseños incompletos para ese mes.

Con Tikki acomodada en el interior de su blazer, se encaminó a la oficina de su jefe, no estando segura de qué esperar.

Una vez ahí llamó a la puerta y asomó su cabeza tímidamente.

– ¿Quería verme? – el hombre le hizo una seña para invitarla a pasar y tomar asiento – He estado trabajando en los diseños de abril, pero aún estoy dudosa sobre…

– No la llamé para eso, Madmoiselle Dupain-Cheng – interrumpió con tono cortante – Estoy más que satisfecho con sus resultados y estoy seguro de que unos detalles menores en sus diseños pueden esperar.

La expresión confundida de la chica lo invitó a proseguir.

– Lo que no puede esperar son los preparativos de su boda con mi hijo – la pelinegra golpeó mentalmente su cara, algo que su jefe ignoraría por completo – Aún hay mucho por hacer, pero creo que lo primero de la lista es organizar su _fiancaille_ , ¿ya ha pensado en un tema?

– Yo…

– Le advierto que no pueden ser rayas, son de mal gusto y están pasadas de moda, aunque Audrey Bourgeois piense lo contrario – comentó el hombre sacando de su gabinete un portafolio cuyo contenido no alcanzaba a distinguir – Yo sugeriría mariposas y una paleta en tonos salmón, resalta los ojos de Adrien, y por supuesto tiene que ser amigable con el medio ambiente.

– Yo… ah… creo que sería mejor si discutiéramos esto con Adrien – razonó la pelinegra, jugando con sus dedos – Y no sé si debamos hablar de todo esto durante el trabajo.

– Eso es bastante profesional de su parte – comentó su jefe, asintiendo la cabeza aprobatoriamente – Me agrada, Adrien hizo una buena elección.

Marinette sintió el rubor esparciéndose por sus mejillas, esperando que Monsieur Agreste no lo notara.

– Entonces puede regresar a su trabajo – la despidió con su tono frío – Me encargaré de que Adrien la invite a cenar a la mansión nuevamente para discutir los detalles con mayor profundidad.

Agradeció en silencio que su jefe aceptara su patética excusa, y se dirigió a su propia oficina los más apresuradamente que sus tacones le permitieron. Los desvaríos del señor Agreste, que usualmente era serio e indiferente, eran algo maravilloso de presenciar, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo percatarse que todo el interés que estaba poniendo en la boda podría jugarles en contra.

Sin pensarlo, tomó su teléfono dispuesta a alertar a su supuesto prometido para que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, maldiciendo entre dientes cuando su llamada entró directo al buzón.

Al menos podía respirar sabiendo que Gabriel no la molestaría con más asuntos relacionados a su falso compromiso hasta que se encontraran los tres juntos, y esperaba que eso sucediera en un futuro muy, muy lejano…

Y ese pensamiento duró apenas unos segundos cuando Nathalie se presentó a su oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

– El señor Agreste desea saber qué regalo prefiere para sus invitados, ¿el jabón de champagne con oro en polvo, o las cajas de chocolate belga con incrustaciones de diamante? – comentó la mujer sosteniendo en cada mano uno de los _favours_ sugeridos por su jefe.

Marinette no sabía si estar furiosa con su futuro-falso suegro por no respetar su acuerdo, o impresionada con los lujosos detalles que había elegido…

" _Malditos ricos"_

* * *

 **A/N: Marinette no sabe en lo que se está metiendo muajajaja pero yo sí.**

 **Uhhhh yo sé, yo sé, que decepción que me lleve casi un año actualizar y sea este pedacito basura. Es medio de relleno, pero es importante :P y ahora les juro que sí voy a estar actualizando. Ya tengo la historia planeada y sé por dónde quiero ir (pero también acepto ideas)**

 ***Una** _ **fiancaille**_ **es una fiesta de compromiso, estuve haciendo un poquito de investigación lol.**

 **Les agradezco muchos por los favs y reviews, me llenan el kokoro de amorsh.**


	4. III- Over the top

**Disclaimer: MLB le pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.**

* * *

Hasta que las mentiras nos separen

Capítulo III. Over the top.

– Tu padre está comenzando a asustarme – comentó la pelinegra desde el asiento del copiloto – En un sólo día se las arregló para contratar un servicio de banquete y una orquesta.

Adrien lamentó por enésima vez el grandísimo lío en el que los había metido a él y a su amiga. Marinette lo había puesto al tanto de todas las ocurrencias de su padre, y tenía que admitir que estaba más que impresionado con el empeño que estaba poniendo en su boda falsa, haciéndolo sentir infinitamente culpable.

– Lamento todo esto Marinette – se disculpó el rubio – No pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

– Lo sé, yo tampoco – la chica colocó afectuosamente su mano en el hombro de Adrien – Al menos hoy podemos persuadirlo de bajarle una rayita a su intensidad hasta que se nos ocurra algo.

Adrien condujo el vehículo a través de la gran puerta de entrada hacia el estacionamiento. Tan sólo un día anterior, su padre le pidió traer a su prometida para discutir "detalles importantes de su boda", pero el rubio tenía otra idea en mente.

– No – respondió, para sorpresa de Marinette – Le voy a decir la verdad.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Estamos en este aprieto por mi culpa, debería de ser capaz de decidir por mí mismo y no de aceptar todo lo que mi padre espera de mí – espetó el muchacho decidido, aunque con voz temblorosa – Esto se termina hoy.

Marinette sonrió complacida con la determinación de Adrien. Aceptó su ayuda al salir del automóvil y permitió que la dirigiera a la puerta principal.

– Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Marinette – llamó a la puerta, esperando a que Nathalie atendiera – Eres una gran amiga.

– ¡FELICIDADES! – una multitud esparcida por todo el lobby de la mansión exclamó en cuanto las puertas de abrieron de par en par.

Su padre comenzó a bajar dramáticamente por la escalera imperial que daba al recibidor, llamando la atención de la muchedumbre y de los dos jóvenes que lucían estupefactos (y algo alarmados).

– Por favor, demos una bienvenida a mi hijo y a mi futura nuera, la señorita Dupain-Cheng – el salón estalló en aplausos y silbidos alocados, poco propio de los miembros de la alta sociedad.

Gabriel Agreste se abrió paso entre sus invitados hasta llegar a ambos jóvenes, que aún permanecían en la entrada.

– Padre, ¿se puede saber qué es todo esto? – inquirió el rubio después de salir de su pequeño trance.

– Es una pequeña reunión para celebrar su compromiso – respondió con obviedad, ignorando por completo el carácter retórico de la pregunta de Adrien.

– ¿No podías avisarnos antes?

– No era mi intención, tú sabes que detesto las sorpresas – respondió propiamente, ambas manos detrás de la espalda – Pero esto no habría pasado si atendieses tu teléfono de vez en cuando.

Adrien extrajo el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, abriendo los ojos como platos al descubrir más de diez llamadas perdidas. La pelinegra a su lado lo fulminó con la mirada, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue dedicarle su sonrisa más apologética.

– Aun así no entiendo, creí que habíamos acordado llevar todo esto de la boda con más calma – murmuró el rubio para evitar llamar la atención de alguno de los invitados.

– No, yo acordé con _madmoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng que no discutiríamos los detalles en el trabajo – aclaró el hombre – Así que naturalmente planeé todo esto en mi tiempo libre.

Adrien quería gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué el mismo hombre que lo ignoró durante toda su adolescencia ahora se mostraba interesado con el único detalle de su vida que esperaba que pasara por alto?

– Me tomé la molestia de invitar a algunos de tus amigos, y revisé el perfil profesional de Marinette para que sus padres también pudieran asistir.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – la aludida miró sobre el hombro de _Monsieur_ Agreste para encontrar a sus padres saludándola. Su padre le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y una alarma sonó en la mente de la pelinegra.

El señor Agreste dirigió a la pareja, presentándolos a algunos de sus invitados más importante que los felicitaron incansablemente. Adrien recibió tres propuestas de matrimonio de las hijas (y un hijo) de los conocidos de su padre. Marinette recibió halagos por su desempeño en la compañía Agreste y sólo una amenaza de muerte por sacar a Adrien Agreste del mercado.

En algún momento se separaron del hombre y encontraron a su par de mejores amigos, quienes seguramente esperaban respuestas.

– ¡Qué onda, viejos! – saludó Nino, envolviendo a ambos chicos en un abrazo – Cuando tu padre me pidió que viniera a tu casa y que no usara mi gorra porque se trataba de algo importante no me esperaba esto.

– ¿Pueden explicarme qué está sucediendo? – Alya lucía parcialmente molesta, aunque era válido dadas las circunstancias.

– Yo te explico – inició Adrien esperando apaciguar las aguas de la chica – Verás…

– ¿Cómo es que paso la preparatoria completa ideando planes para juntarlos y de repente ya están comprometidos? – le dirigió una mirada dolida a su mejor amiga.

– ¡¿Qué?! – ahora fue el turno del rubio de sorprenderse, mientras Marinette rezaba porque se la tragara la tierra.

Justo cuando Adrien se dispuso a explicarle a sus mejores amigos la situación, Gabriel llamó la atención de todo el salón chocando una cuchara contra su copa de champagne. Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron al hombre en el _loft_ , mientras decenas de meseros repartían champagne a todos.

– Me permiten su atención – comenzó, aclarándose la garganta – Es un placer recibirlos en esta humilde _francaille_. En nombre de mi hijo y mi futura hija, quiero agradecer por sus obsequios, espero que pasen una velada excelente. Pero esta reunión también se trata de unir a dos familias.

Con eso, los reflectores y las miradas se posaron sobre el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, que compartieron una tierna mirada entre ellos antes de que Madame Cheng interviniera con algunas palabras.

– Estamos extasiados con esta unión, Adrien es un muchacho encantador y estamos seguros de que hará a nuestra Marinette muy feliz – después de eso le dirigió una mirada a su hija, acompañada de un guiño.

Quizás Marinette debió advertir a sus padres que Adrien planeaba terminar con el teatro de una vez por todas. Y se lamentó aún más de no hacerlo cuando su padre compartió su propia parte del discurso.

– Aún recuerdo cuando Marinette hablaba de lo enamorada que estaba de Adrien cuando pensaba que no la veíamos – un mar de 'awww''s se escuchó, y lo único que Marinette atinó a hacer fue estrellar su cabeza repetidamente sobre uno de los pilares de la mansión. Literalmente.

Un sonrojado Adrien le dirigió una mirada atónita, pero su atención se dirigió nuevamente al señor Dupain.

– Y estamos seguros de que tendremos a los nietos más adorables de París – el sonrojo de Adrien se esparció hasta su nuca, mientras las miradas regresaban a su padre.

– Los más adorables, en efecto – aprobó Gabriel – Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por su presencia, si mi Emilie aún estuviera con nosotros sé que estaría orgullosa de ver al hombre en el que se ha convertido Adrien.

El aludido en parte sintió nostalgia por la mención de su madre.

Ahora me gustaría que levantaran sus copas, quiero brindar por el compromiso de mi hijo – Gabriel hizo como dijo y le dirigió la mirada a la pelinegra – Marinette, estoy seguro de que serás una gran esposa para Adrien, y en vista de que mi único hijo no tiene intenciones de continuar con mi labor en la compañía…

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo por una milésima de segundo.

– Estoy honrado de anunciar que, de aceptar, mi compañía quedará en tus manos cuando yo me retire – la expresión del hombre era la más suave que ella hubiera visto y su corazón se encogió con culpa – Bienvenida a la familia.

Todos en la habitación respondieron al brindis de su anfitrión levantando las copas, seguido de otra ronda de aplausos para la nueva heredera.

Marinette se excusó con Adrien para ir por algo de comer, a pesar de que sus ganas de vomitar aumentaban con cada segundo. Ni siquiera en sus fantasías más locas habría imaginado que Gabriel Agreste le daría la bienvenida a su familia, ni que la nombraría sucesora de su corporación. La culpa hacía que bilis le subiera por la garganta.

Otra persona, por su parte, aprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse al hombre del momento.

– Hola, Adrien – saludó con voz melosa y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del susodicho – Lamento las malas noticias.

– ¿Lila? – el rubio se sobresaltó un poco al ver a la peligrosa mujer, que lucía un traje provocativo y nada apropiado para el evento.

– Tú y yo sabemos que haríamos una hermosa pareja, todos lo saben – luego la castaña divisó a Marinette acercarse de nuevo a su "prometido" – En fin, si te sientes solo… llámame.

Y se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño seductor.

El rubio no tuvo ni tiempo de responder a la propuesta indecente de la ex-villana. Marinette llegó a su lado y le ofreció una limonada.

– ¿Era Lila? – cuestionó curiosamente – ¿Qué quería?

Adrien colocó una mano sobre su hombro antes de responderle que nada importante.

– Uhh yo… - comenzó la pelinegra – Sólo quería disculparme por mis padres. Quizás les conté de nuestro "asunto". No era mi intención.

– Ahora veo, en ese caso creo que estuvieron fantásticos, eso de que estabas enamorada de mí fue un gran toque – añadió juguetonamente – Comenzaba a sentirme mal porque también se decepcionarían cuando les confesáramos que no hay boda.

Marinette le ofreció una risa nerviosa.

– Y hablando de eso – dijo Adrien cambiando el tema – Creo que esto ya fue muy lejos y no sé si ahora sea un buen momento para decirle a mi padre.

Por mucho que le gustara la idea de ser la novia de Adrien, aunque fuera falso, razonó que no era buena idea continuar.

– Oh, Adrien – comenzó – Mientras más esperes, más difícil será, hoy fue una fiesta de compromiso, mañana podría ser el pastel de boda. Tienes que decirle.

El muchacho suspiró resignado, pues sabía que tenía razón. Levantó la mirada para observar con el estómago encogido a su padre que se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿Alguien mencionó el pastel? – comentó emocionado – Los señores Dupain-Cheng se ofrecieron amablemente a elaborar el _croquembuche_ , y con su fama como reposteros estoy seguro de que será perfecto.

– Padre – interrumpió Adrien – Tengo algo que confesarte…

– ¿Sí?

– Es sobre la boda… – la expresión de Gabriel se endureció.

El estado de angustia en el que Adrien se encontraba le dolía (casi físicamente) a Marinette. Ni siquiera supo en que momento se atrevió a intervenir.

– Nos encantaría reunirnos a discutir los detalles de las invitaciones en la semana, _Monsieur_ Agreste – la pelinegra quería golpear a su cerebro y a su boca por su abrupta intervención.

– Maravilloso – exclamó satisfecho – Arreglaremos los detalles con Nathalie. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que despedir a sus invitados. No olviden tomar uno de los jabones de champagne como recuerdo.

– No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero tienes que decirle – fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica cuando Gabriel se encontró lo suficientemente alejado.

– Será pronto, lo prometo – la pelinegra comenzó a alejarse para hablar con sus propios padres cuando sintió la mano de Adrien sujetarla por la muñeca – Y Marinette… gracias.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la chica fue suficiente para que su corazón hiciera acrobacias dentro de su pecho, y pensó que no podría haber encontrado a una mejor persona para hacer el papel de su prometida falsa.

Darle la noticia a su padre iba a ser complicado por más de una razón.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Creo que nunca había actualizado tan rápido. Espero no demorarme tanto en terminar esta historia, que creo que ya saben cómo va a acabar jaja. Adrien se merecía esta fiesta "no-sorpresa" por ese "eres una gran amiga".**

 **Yo sé que Gabriel está súper fuera de personaje, pero es parte de la diversión. Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews y todo el amor, me hacen sentir toda cálida por dentro. Espero que Sonrais777 haya observado que Gabriel se decidió por los jabones lujosos en lugar de los chocolates jaja.**

 ***Un croqembouche es el equivalente a un pastel de bodas en Francia. No dudo que los Dupain-Cheng hagan los mejores de París.**

 **Les mando un saludo y un besote.**


End file.
